Out of Reach
by happybunny101
Summary: Ryan the sexy pretty boy is the new boy in the neiborhood. Besides his sexy looks he has a few admirers, mainly Troy and his older brother, sexy model Jason. Its an all out battle of the brothers. Who will be the one to reach this pretty boy heart.TroyRy
1. The New Neighbor

Well this is my first HMS Fanfiction so please dont hurt me if its not good.

**Yes This is a Yaoi you know Boy x Boy so if do dont like it then dont read it but if you dou then please continue reading\**

Troy could barely contain hisself has he look out thorugh his bed room window. His crush, Ryan, was moving in next door. Troy watched as Ryan stepped out of the car. Ryan's kinda long golden hair blew softly in the gentle summer breeze.

"Damn he's hot" whisper Troy seductively as images pop in to his head.

"Whose hot?" questioned Troy older brother, Jason.

"What the hell are you during in my room,you pervert!" shouted Troy blushing slightly.

Troy quickly grabbed his robe next to his bed. Before Troy got mezmerized by Jung-woo unmatchable beauty, he was on his way to the shower. Jason walked up to his younger brother, trying to hold in a laugh.

"Well I see your excited this morning, gigglled Jason, his eyes looking down. You know I could leave if you need to... uh... tenderize your meat.

Troy's face turned bright red. His brother was always making fun of him, that bastard. Qute abruptly, Jason stopped giggling and looked out the window.

"Thats something you fuck and never get tired of," said Jason, looking at Ryan's ass as he bent over to pick his dog up.

"Who are you talking about?"

"The only fine dude out there, who do you think."

"Are you talking abut Ryan?" asked Troy with a little jealousy in his voice.

"Damn he got a fine name and body...he a all around kind of sexy.Thats straight backshots there" purred Jason while likin his lips.

"Jason do me a favorite...get the fuck out of my room!" shouted Troy, pushind his brother out his door.

Who the fuck he was, coming in my room and trying to steal my baby, BOY WHAT.

Troy looked out his window once again looking down at Ryan. Ryan was running around the yard chasing after his dog. Wow, he was so beautiful when he smiled. His kinda long golden hair cascaded down his neck as he stoped and sat down on his porch.

"I soooo wanna lay him" said Troy with lust filling his eyes.

"Ooohh you wanna lay him, don't stop get it get it, laughed Jason from the bed room door way.

"Get out of here you asshole!" said Troy blushing brighter then ever.

"Damn I can't stand him".

45 minutes later, after Troy took a shower and got dress he decided to go out side. Now is my chance, thought Troy I can totally pimp him. Troy slowly walked down the sidewalk of his house and up the sidewalk at Ryan. Ryan turned around slowly but not too slowly that his kinda long hair didnt wipe around. Troy thought that was so sexy.

"...hey, I see you jus move here so... you like it so far" said Troy looking into Ryan dark blue eyes.

"Its alright...not better then my old house, but it alright" said Ryan, now standing.

"You know if you don't know your way around...I live next door..I could...uh...show you around...if you like."

"Thanks I'd like that...don't I know you from school last year?" asked Ryan steping to Troy a little closer.

"Yeah we had math together...I sat behind you...your hair always smelled so good" sighed Troy, looking completely lovestrucken.

"Are you O.K. you seem weird" said Ryan waving his hand in front of Troy.

"What? oh...uh...sorry about that I was...lost in thoughts."

"Thats alright it happens...hey you want to come up and help me put up some of my stuff."

"Sure, I'll help you." grinned Troy

This was Troy dream. He was entering Ryan...his room that is. Ryan and him weave their way thourgh the sea of boxes in the livingroom tell they reached the stairs. As he walked up the stairs Troy looked down toward Ryan back side. Damn make a nigger wanna hit it raw. Troy almost triped a few times from stareing at Ryan's juicy ass.

"Here we are, my soon to be fairly decorated room" said Ryan turning around without warning.

Troy who was mezmerized by Ryan's ass kept on walking and slammed into Ryan.

"Oww! damn that hurt" said Troy while holding hisself over Ryan.

Troy looked down at a very flustered Ryan. Ryan's eyes were stareing directly into his. Ryan propped himself up while still holding eye contact.

"Your pretty hot up close" whispered Ryan in the most sexiest voice, as he leaned in toward Troy.

Troy thought this was excellent look. He was in Ryan's room lying between his thighs and was about to make out with him how lucky do you get. Troy slowly followed Ryan's actions and leaned in toward Ryan. Their lips finally meet in a passionent kiss. Troy tongue licked at Ryan's lips asking access to his strawberry mouth. As Ryan open his mouth Troy tounge quickly explore Ryan's delicated tounge massageing it softly. Ryan moved his hands to were the most heat was being conducted between them and was tugging at Troy's pants. Troy got the message and pulled down...

To be continued in chapter 2

Well thats the first chapter ! Please let me know if i should keep going or just stop here.


	2. Thirty Minutes

Troy thought this was excellent look. He was in Ryan's room lying between his thighs and was about to make out with him how lucky do you get. Troy slowly followed Ryan's actions and leaned in toward Ryan. Their lips finally meet in a passionent kiss. Troy tongue licked at Ryan's lips asking access to hisstrawberry mouth. As Ryan open his mouth Troy tounge quickly explore Ryan's delicated tounge massageing it softly. Ryan moved his hands to were the most heat was being conducted between them and was tugging at Troy's pants. Troy got the message and pulled his and Ryan's pants pants down (also the underwear). Troy moved between Ryan's thighs, making hime moan, while he played with Ryan's nipples under his shirt.

"Troy...ah...s-stop teasing m-me" pleaded Ryan arching his back so Troy could get better access.

"Make me" grinned Troy, pulling his shirt over his head.

"Fine I will" snickered Ryan, while grasping Troy's wrist.

Ryan shifted his weight to the left as he rolled over causing him to be on top. Troy looked up at Ryan with suprise in his voice.

"Wow! Have you done this before?" grinned Troy, beging surcastic.

"More than you know" said Ryan with a tone that made Troy shiver with pleasure.

Ryan's hands pushed up Troy's legs, propping them open. Ryan looked into Troy eyes, as if asking for permission for what he was about to do. A devilish grin spread across Ryan's face as he lower his head.

"Ah!" moaned Troy, the sound escaping his lips softly.

A fog haze seem to cloud his mind making his climax more tangiable. Troy's hand rested on the sides of Ryan's head, stroking his long blonde hair. Troy was gonna cum soon he could feel it.

"R-Ryan don't s-stop!" pleaded Troy, squinting down at Ryan.

Ryan's head bobbed up and down at a fairly fast rate, without even choking. Damn he was good. Ryan picked up his pace just enough to make Troy cry out. Im about to cum...so close.

"R-Ryan...uh...don't...Aaahhh!" screamed Troy, spilling his seed in Ryan's mouth.

Troy layed his head back on the floor, breathing heavily. Ryan, not even the least tired, raised his head and licked at the cum around his mouth. Smiling, Ryan stretched his body out on top of Troy.

"Your not tired, are you? ...we haven't even started." grinned Ryan running a finger down his chest, rubbing a nipple.

"Ryan...I just can't...Im spent" whispered Troy still breathing heavily.

Ryan rolled of of Troy and stood to his feet. Troy looked up at Ryan, staring into his dark blue eyes.

My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump

My lovely lady lumps my humps they got you

Ryan looked over at his baby blue camera phone. Walking kinda slowly he answered it.

"Hello" answered Ryan.

"Hey sweetie, I just wanted to tell you I'll be home in a few okay" said Ryan's mother.

"You got the food right?...you know how forgetful you are"

"Of course, Ry I'll be home in thirty, kisses" said his mom with a loud smacking sound.

Click. Ryan looked over at Troy. This was bad if his mom saw him and a naked boy together in his room, she would surely tell his father.

Thirty minutes and counting down! Holy Shhhiiiiiittttttt!

Ok so thats chapter two hope yall like it


End file.
